


rainy night

by koolcatkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Lots of blushing, M/M, Sassy Shigeru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's like cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Yahaba was almost naked that a thought crossed Kyoutani's mind, although it was more of a realization:</p><p>His friend was hot and he was royally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy night

When Yahaba slept over for the first time, Kyoutani didn’t know what to expect, especially since the event was a last minute idea. It was a thundering downpour, which was rare for the middle of fall, and when the two arrived at Kyoutani’s home. His mom immediately insisted that Yahaba stay the night, since the forecast said that it would rain well into the early morning. She ordered the boys to take off their uniforms and hang them in the laundry room, so that she could wash them and get them ready for tomorrow morning. 

Neither of them thought twice about the command; their sopping wet clothes were uncomfortable, and the two were ready to change into something warm. But there lie the problem, Kyoutani realized as he struggle out of his pants. While it was his house, where he had a closet full of his own clothes to change into, Yahaba didn’t. His closet was at his house, about a ten minute walk. There were none of his dry clothes here.

Once the boys were only in their underwear, and his mom gone with the wet articles of clothing, Kyoutani realized the kind of situation he was in. His best friend was standing next to him, almost naked, and still wet. It took all of his willpower not to look over at the setter, not to drink in his shivering body, covering in goosebumps, muscles twitching. But eyes wander, and his ended up wandering to Yahaba’s stomach, scanning the trail of blond hair that led down to the edge of his white boxers-oh god they’re see-through. I can see the outline of my friend’s di-

A blush spread over his nose, down his face, up his ears and down his neck. Quickly adverting his eyes, Kyoutani decided to quickly take action, before something of his was made noticeable in a different way.

“Um, the bathroom is down the hall on the left. Towels in the cabinet. I’ll try and find you something to wear.” Kyoutani stuttered, gesturing vaguely to the well-lit hall. 

“Took you long enough, Mad Dog-chan.” Yahaba muttered, smirking. He left, walking briskly down to the bathroom. The door shut with a click and Kyoutani let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

There was another bathroom upstairs, which is the one he used to dry himself off. Stripping himself of his wet boxers, the boy rapidly threw on a dry pair, then sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Now he could properly tackle the next problem: what to give Yahaba to wear. 

After looking through his closet multiple times, the boy decided that a newer pair of black boxers, sweatpants, and an old t-shirt would be best. He took the the flight of steps two at a time, sure that his friend would reprimand him for taking so long. 

“About time.” Yahaba scolded, opening the door a crack and snatching the clothes out of his hands. Turning pink, Kyoutani stood there as the door was slammed in his face. 

He wandered out into the kitchen to check on his mother, who was busy cooking dinner. She stood over the stove, stirring what looked to be a vegetable soup. When the spiker stepped on a creaky floorboard, it alerted her that she wasn’t alone, causing her to glance up. She gave him a warm smile before turning back to the food. 

“I like your friend. He seems like a really nice boy. Or, at least he keeps you in place!” His mom laughed, reaching to get two bowls. Kyoutani turned a deep red, muttering something incoherent. Again she laughed, going over to ruffle his still damp hair. And with that, he heard somebody else enter the room, and immediately knew who it was. He didn’t even get the chance to properly greet his friend, as the minute he turned to face him, Yahaba crossed his arms and huffed.

“These are way too big!” He exclaimed, staring down the spiker. He seemed mad, but was only faking it, being the little shit that he constantly was. But what he didn’t know was what he was doing to Kyoutani, what him wearing his clothes did to his mind and body.

He’s wearing my clothes.

The sweatpants weren’t too big, besides being just a little long, covering the tops of his feet. The shirt was the real problem, being about two sizes too big. It had been an impulse buy, being on sale and in his favorite color, which was light blue. The material hung off of Yahaba’s shoulder, exposing part of his collarbone. He had the front tucked into the sweatpants, but if he didn’t the shirt would’ve looked more like a dress. Coupled with his now really fluffy hair, Kyoutani was having a hard time keeping it together. The pink had quickly turned into a deep red. 

Dinner was a blur, with Yahaba and Kyoutani’s mother talking, like two old friends who hadn’t seen one another in years. Kyoutani just sat there, letting the soup warm him, although he was sure that his elevated body temperature was because of something-rather, someone-else. 

Dinner ended, and after cleaning up, the two boys excused themselves to get to bed. Kyoutani led his friend to his room, staying silent the whole time. When they arrived, he gestured to the cot that was set up the ground, grumbling about extra blankets in the closet if he needed them. Yahaba stood in the doorway, arms crossed, staring intently at Kyoutani’s back. 

What was up with him? He suddenly seemed so…off. 

The spiker waited until Yahaba crawled under the sheets of his cot before he turned the lights off and got into bed himself. They exchanged quiet good-nights before falling silent, only the sound of small breaths filling the room. 

About ten minutes passed before Yahaba sighed loudly and got up from the cot on the floor. He ripped the covers off the boy and proceeded to lay down next to him. Kyoutani was, to say the least, very confused. He stayed frozen as the silver haired boy pressed his chest against his back, wrapping hands around Kyoutani’s waist. Hands traveled under his sweatshirt, stopping to rest on his stomach. Neither of them said anything for awhile, both having very different reasons for the silence. 

Kyoutani was the first to break it. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m cuddling a potential future boyfriend. Well, that’s only if he stops just staring and actually puts his hands on me for once. If only.” 

Kyoutani, for what must’ve been the thousandth time that night, blushed. He had been caught, and there was only one thing left to do: turn around.

Turns out, that was the best decision he had ever made. 

He was greeted with soft lips pressing against his, hands against his back, chest to chest. The kiss was slow at first, before Yahaba got adventurous and gently pulled at his ‘friend’s’ lower lip, then licked the seam of his mouth. Without a thought, he was let in. 

Minutes passed as the two were in their own world, holding each other close. Soon, they stopped making out and just gazed at each other in the dark. Kyoutani, once again, broke the hush. 

“I like you.” 

“Well, no shit.” 

More silence. 

“I-I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a birthday present for [kkenma](http://kkenma.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so go check them out :) here is the post of it on my   
> [tumblr](koolcatkenma.tumblr.com)!
> 
> comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
